I know how you feel
by Takaluca
Summary: Lincoln felt he was different, the only one in his family without potencial or talents in life. However, while helping Lisa, he found out there are versions of his sisters going trough the same thing. AU (Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon)
1. Chapter 1

Something that always bother young people at some moment in their lives, is what they want for their future. Some say they want to become a doctor, a lawyer an, engineer, or any other job that pays a high enough salary. Some say they will follow their dreams and become famous, and there are those who'll try to make a living out of their hobbies.

Lincoln was one of those young people, and today was one of those days when random thoughts went over his mind. Maybe he is to young to be worried with his future life, but certain things make it quite hard to keep that idea outside his brain. Maybe that had to do with the rest of his family, maybe because he was looking at the family's trophy stand, or maybe both.

From his ten sisters, almost half of them could make a living out of their talents in their current conditions. Meanwhile, the rest had great potential for a good life. What they all had in common, is that they were recognized by their accomplishments, if not with an award, with compliments from their teachers, friends, and sometimes people they don't even know.

Maybe that is exactly what has been bothering the young boy. They worked hard on their activities, and they've all manage to reach a certain level of success. As for Lincoln, though, things weren't the same. He had his hobbies, sure, and he worked very hard to show the world he isn't only the 'white haired boy', but, honestly, nothing he did could compare to what his sisters do.

The only things he was useful for, was to help them whatever they need it inside the house. It was probably the only reason they still cared for him, if they even cared for him. That, and the fact that they are his family. But even then, in a house with so many people in, you can forget one easily, and different from Lucy, it wasn't Lincoln's desire to stay out of sights.

It wasn't the first time he got a bit sad due to not having any talents. His siblings said it was just a matter of time to find his talent, or that he had to work harder. Easy to say for those who actually receive some sort of reward for their efforts. But he is surrounded by such talented people, they weren't recognised by anyone. That could be a reason for why he likes to help his family so much; it's the only time were he is thanked and complimented.

"Lincoln," he heard a scream from upstairs. The voice resembling his second youngest sister. Having nothing better to do, and he was pretty sure helping Lisa would be much less depressing than being depressed, Lincoln stood up and began heading upstairs.

The house was quite silent that day. Most people were out, hanging with their friends, doing whatever they like to do. The only ones at home were himself, Lisa, Lily, and Lori, and they were in their rooms, leaving the rest of the house only for him. But there was nothing good on the tv, and the new Ace Savvy would only come out in a couple days.

He reached the upper floor and entered her room. Inside, he saw Lisa working on something on her computer. Lily was babbling and playing in her crib. Lincoln knocked on the open door to get the girl's attention, and she turned her face around. She had a small smile on her face, and she turned off the computer screen

"Ah, you have arrived, very well," Lisa said, approaching her brother. She planted a device on his wrist, similar to a watch, and handed him a flash drive, and also a piece of paper. "This information has to be delivered to the genderbent version of myself, in order to continue our researching," she said. "I've already set the coordinates, but in case of any mistakes, which is highly unlikely, my alternate version will help you return,"

It has been a while since Lisa found a way to travel through dimensions, and she managed to contact other versions of herself. There were lots of different versions, like a male, an older person, maybe have more or less siblings, and sometimes they weren't even human; but they all shared the desire to learn the most out of this, theirs and other realities. And that also meant more brilliant minds working on the same project.

Lincoln was used quite often as a messenger. That's probably because, out of all siblings, he was the one with least things to attend to (actually, the second with least things to attend to, but sending Lily was not an option), so he was almost always available to help. In his mind, at the very least he could be useful for something.

"Okay, I'll be back in no time," Lincoln said, typing something in the watch, and a quite depressive tone. Lisa had taught him how the watch worked, safety measures, and emergency procedures. Nothing really went wrong so far, it had been almost as safe as walking towards his friend's house. He usually was back to his dimension in a matter of minutes.

"Is there anything wrong, brother unit?" Lisa asked. "Your seem to be lacking endorphin and dopamine," she added

"What?" Lincoln said, confused

"You seem sad," Lisa explained. And that was truth, he was a bit sad, but why to bother others with his own problems.

"Nah, don't worry," Lincoln said. "I'm just a little tired, that's all," he said, yawning and trying to hide his past expression of sadness.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked. "Remember, such emotions might compromise your behavior and efficiency," she said.

"I'm fine," Lincoln said, giving a smile, and he pressed a button on the device. "I'll be back in no time," he said, as a blue portal opened, and he stepped in. The dimension behind vanished behind him, and he began flying through a colorful tunnel, almost like he was in a completely covered water slide. "Besides," Lincoln said to himself, facing downwards. "It's not like you would understand."

Lincoln arrived at his destination. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right one. He didn't found the boy version of his sister, like he was expecting. Instead, it was a different version of Lisa, almost identical as to her original self. Lincoln bumped o a table by his side, and the four year old turned upon as her ears captured the vibrations of the sound.

"Lincoln?" Lisa said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were…" She was interrupted

"Wait," Lincoln said. While one hand was signing her to wait, the other one was going through his pockets, trying to find something. A few seconds later, he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket "Here, read this," he said, lending the note for her

On the paper, there was a message written by Lisa herself, explaining the whole situation with alternate dimension travelling, how her deviced worked, and what it had to be done in order for Lincoln to return. It always worked properly, and this time was no exception. Lisa nodded when she finished reading, and she took the device tied on Lincoln's wrist.

"Okay, it will take a few minutes to recharge," Lisa said. "We'll have to wait a little bit. Would you accept a drink?" she asked

"Actually, would you mind if I use the bathroom?" Lincoln asked. "I forgot to go before my little trip," he said, laughing nervously

"Be my guest," Lisa said, pointing towards the door.

Lincoln nodded, and dashed through the hallway into the bathroom, after checking the surroundings and making sure nobody would see him. The last thing he wanted right now was questions from other people, especially since, using Lisa's reaction as a reference, he wasn't even supposed to be in the house.

Luan Loud was in her bedroom, watching something on her cellphone. Luna was out, practicing with her bandmates, so she had the whole room for herself. Every once in a while, she would begin laughing. Stand ups and comedy movies were her favorite way of entertainment, and she had a huge appreciation for those who could make people laugh.

She paused the video and got out of bed. " _If only I was as good as them,"_ she thought, and sighed. She always enjoyed her shows, and she tried to make something similar, but she simply couldn't do it. She tried almost everything you can imagine in comedy, but it didn't worked. Her jokes and puns are too forced, and her pranks always misfired, or she would be the only one to fall for them. For the last few years, her comedy career was the only good joke for the family to hear.

People didn't give much credit to her efforts, and suggested she tried something else. And even if they told her to not give up, it was kind of hard to not simply abandon the campaign, and simply leave it for professionals. " _They don't understand,"_ Luan though. " _I don't have the natural talent they all have,"_ she added to herself. She still hasn't gave up on comedy, but she was very close to it.

She had to use the bathroom, so she left her bedroom. Lori's room wasr open, and she saw her inside, and since neither Lisa or Lily used the bathroom, she concluded the place was free. She opened the door and, without even thinking, she quickly walked in, just to bump with a boy washing his hands, and she fell on her butt on the floor.

"Lincoln, what are you doing here?" Luan asked, seeing the boy quickly turning around, and offering a hand to her. She hold his hand and pulled herself up

"It's kind of hard to expla…" Lincoln began, an he helped Luan to get up on her two feet. They both stared at each other, something was wrong about their sibling, and it was obvious in their eyes. It was almost like they were staring at an alien.

"Why is your hair white?" They asked at the same, both looking confused.

 **Hey guys, it's been a while. Have been working on some new projects, and this is one of them. Hope you enjoied** **the chapter, and leave your thoughts in the reviews if you feel like it.**

 **Nothing else to say, so have a good day**


	2. Chapter 2

Luan was the first one to speak afterwards. "Are you trying to make fun of me? Again?" She asked.

Lincoln, to avoid anyone else seeing them seeing no better option, dragged the girl back to her bedroom, and closed the door, making sure Lori didn't spotted him as well. The last thing he needed was to cause trouble with more than one sibling. He would have to try to explain where did he came from.

"Okay, I think nobody saw us," Lincoln said. He took a quick glance over the room, and something felt wrong, like something was missing inside the room. Even fro him, who doesn't go in that room very frequently. He saw the bunk bed, a whole set of drums, a random pile of clothes in the corner, posters from rock bands. That didn't felt like Luna and Luan's room, but rather only Luna's. "Where is your stuff?" Lincoln asked

"Uhh, everything is here," Luan said, confused. "You've seen our room before, Lincoln, there is nothing different,"

"Are you sure?" Lincoln said. "I'm not seeing your joke books, your pranking gear, not even Mr. Coconuts," Lincoln said

"I'm sorry, who?" Luan asked, more confused than before. She had one or two joke books inside a chest under her bed, but those were very old, and what gear was he talking about? And who was that Mr. Coconuts?

"Your ventriloquist dummy," Lincoln said.

"What are you talking about? I don't do ventriloquy," Luan said, and she was beginning to get, yet again, annoyed by all of that.

"Of course you do, it's one of your great talents," Lincoln said, kind of surprised. "You are Luan Loud, the best comedian I've ever seen, even though some of your pranks were kind of dangerous," Lincoln added

"Yeah, of course, I'm the comedian of the family," Luan said, ironically. "All you do is laugh at me," Luan said

"Isn't that the intention?" Lincoln asked, confused

Luan got really angry. Her Intention was to make people laugh with her, not at her. She remember some of her attempts, and even she could agree they were pathetic.

"Get out of my room," Luan said

"What?" Lincoln said, surprised. "Why? What have I done?"

"You know what you did, now just leave," Luan said.

"Luan, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked. He had never seen his sister that aggressive. Okay, he had seen worse cases, but today wasn't April fools, and she was just regularly angry, not Joker levels of insanity. Something was different, and he couldn't understand what it was.

Luan reached for under her bed, and grabbed a flower, which had a tube coming from behind. There was a small bag and a button attached to it. "I'm warning you, Lincoln, it's not a good time to mess with me," Luan said. "You know how much lemon juice hurts your eyes," she added

"Luan, there is no need for this," Lincoln said, raising his hands, but still in place. "We can talk about this,"

"I've warned you," Luan said, as she pressed the button, and… nothing happened. "What? Why is it not working?" She said, pressing the button a few more times. She groaned, as she pointed the flower to herself, trying to find what was wrong with the device. She tried again, and, for a weird reason, the thing worked.

Luan screamed, as the acid liquid went right in her eyes. She dropped her device on the floor, and she tripped on the pile of clothes. She simply stood on the floor. Lincoln could see tears coming from her eyes, and due to the sobbing, he conclude those weren't because of the lemon juice, but rather she was crying. Or both. Yeah, probably both.

Luan was facing the wall, both hands on her face. Lincoln approached her from behind, and seated by her side. He would say something to comfort her, but he wasn't even understanding what was wrong with her.

"Why can't I be like you all?" Luan said. "You've all so talented, while I'm just a failure," she added.

Something awkward hit Lincoln's mind. Something on her last words, were quite revealing, but also, it sounded _familiar_. For some reason, Luan's complains were very similar to himself. Suddenly, reality struck him. This Luan wasn't like the Luan from his reality. She had her hobbies, but no talents. She tried, but mostly failed. Her efforts were overshadowed by the thing her siblings did. And she didn't had a person that knew how she felt.

That girl, just like Lincoln, was the least successful Loud of her reality.

Lincoln crouched by Luan's side. He knew how much lemon juice hurts the eyes. He could thank the Luan form his reality for that. He took Luan by her hand and took her to the bathroom, and closed the door. He used water to wash Luan's face. After a few minutes, she managed to hold her eyes open, even if they were still red.

"Thanks," she said. "I should know that wouldn't work. It never does," she said, sadly.

A few seconds of silence went away, before Luan broke the ice. "So, why were you asking all of those questions back in my room?" She asked

"Uh, how to explain?" Lincoln though. "So, I am Lincoln, but not your Lincoln. I'm from another reality, and there you're one of the best comedians around?"

"You have got to be kidding, right?" Luan asked, a bit annoyed. "Why you think I'd believe that?"

"Both of us live with Lisa," Lincoln said. Luan took a moment to analyze the situation.

"Okay, you might have a point. But why the white hair?" Luan was curious.

"It's my natural hair color," he said. "Just like yours, I suppose,"

"Yeah, mine is also natural," Luan said. "Being called snowflake almost all my life reinforces that,"

"Heh, nice nickname," Lincoln said

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, in our dimension, or reality, or whatever you call it," Luan asked

"You see, I was delivering some research my Lisa did to another version of herself," Lincoln explained. "But something went wrong, and I ended up here. I'm just waiting for Lisa to recharge the device, and I'll be on my way,"

"Ah, I see," Luan said, and they both fell silent for a few seconds. "So, how I am back in your reality?"

"Well…" Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "You're very addicted to jokes and pranks. Most of the time is fine, except for April Fools day."

"What happens in April Fools?" Luan asked.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Lincoln said. "I suppose you don't prank your family in this reality?"

"I tried, but the only one who ends up falling to my pranks it's myself." Luan sighed. "I mean, everyone here is so talented. There's this trophy stand downstairs, I'm the one with the least of them."

"Story of my life." Lincoln said.

"Wait, what you mean?"

"Well, I'm the one with no special traits on my version of the family. Apart from the hair color, and being the only boy."

"It kind of sucks. I mean, sure, I'm happy my siblings have all of their accomplishments and stuff, but… I don't know. They just don't know how it feels to be the overshadowed person."

"Well, I mean, I have an idea…" Lincoln said. "Though, I never thought someone else in the family would have the same feeling."

Luan than thought for a short while. "You think there might be others? Like, maybe somewhere, there is a version like us, of our other siblings?"

Before Lincoln could answer, the door in the bathroom opened, and Lisa was revealed on the other side. "Counterpart of our brother unit, the device is fully char… Oh, I see you've met him, older sister unit."

"Yeah, we did." Luan said.

"Oh, the device is ready. Good." Lincoln said, as both of them stood up and headed to Lisa's room, and Lisa placed the device back into Lincoln's wrist. After a few seconds, a new portal arrived.

"Also," Lisa said, before he stepped into the portal. "I shall inform you, I've made some changes on the device, which allows it to recharge itself without having to remove and connect it to an energy source. It takes longer, but in extreme situations, it might be helpful."

"Thanks, Lisa." He said, waving goodbye to the two counterparts of his family, as himself and the portal vanished.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting experience." Lisa said. "I even managed to recreate the device that allowed him to travel to our dimension."

"That's nice." Luan said, still thinking about her question that was left unanswered. She was going to ask Lisa, when she noticed a small object on the floor. "Hey, Lis, is this flash drive yours?"

"I'd never leave something capable of holding information scattered around." Lisa said. "This may be property of our traveler."

"What do we do with it?" Luan asked.

Lisa rubbed her chin. "Older sibling, would you have the next minutes of your day available? If so, how about a little trip?"

* * *

Lincoln soon appeared back to his own reality, where Lisa was waiting for him.

"I see you made your way safe and sound." Lisa said. "Tell me, how is my genderbent counterpart doing?"

"Uh…" Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "I've actually ended in the wrong reality. So I didn't managed to deliver the drive."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Lisa said. "In any case, would you kindly retrieve me the drive? There are some information I've somehow forgot to add into it."

"Sure thing, Lis." He reached for his pocket, only to find it empty. "What?" He checked all of his pockets, but no flash drive to be found. "Dang it, I think I lost it, sorry sis."

"No need to worry, older brother sibling, I have a backup of all of the files inside my computer. It only will take some time for all of the information to be transferred." She said. "In any case, I shall take the transportation device, for it to be charged."

"Actually, the other Lisa said it now can charge by its own." Lincoln said.

"That's… quite interesting." Lisa said. "You may keep it for now, to avoid any interference with my other equipment, to see how effective this autonum charge actually is."

"Okay then, sure." Lincoln said.

"Now, if you excuse me, I must head to our back yard. One of my experiments is lacking a portion of organic compounds, which are abundant in our surroundings." Lisa said. "Also, as and update, our sibling units known as Luna, Lynn, Lucy and Lola have already made their way home."

"Okay, thanks sis." Lincoln said, as they both left the room, Lisa going downstairs, and Lincoln to his bedroom. One thing they didn't noticed, but Lily did, was that, suddenly, someone else has appeared right inside the room.

* * *

Luna was in her bedroom, enjoying the best choices of songs that her headphones could provide her. Even if she loved playing, sometimes you just have to enjoy other people's arts. Suddenly, she noticed her bedroom door opened. She hold one side of her headphones out of her ear, to greet the visitor.

"Hey there…" Luna looked at the person below her, and removed her headphones. "Luan, why is your hair white?" Luna asked.

Luan just looked at her a bit shocked, without an answer.

"Look sis, no offense, but if you're trying to look like Lincoln, you need to do better than just dye your hair." Luna said. "You'd need his clothes, maybe a face mask, and work on the hairstyle, or find a wig."

"Oh, thanks for the tips, notes taken." Luan said.

"No problem, sis." Luna said.

Then, a voice came from outside.

"Hey Luna, have you seen…" Lincoln stood in front of the room, facing Luan directly. Both Luna and Luan noticed it.

"Yeah dude, I know. I already told ya she doesn't look like you. Still need to work more on the general appearance to look like a doppelganger. SO, what were you saying?"

"Actually, I was just looking for Luan." Lincoln said. "Can you come with me?"

Before Luan could answer, Lincoln dragged the other dimension Luan into his bedroom, and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked, a bit angry.

"Two things." Luan answered. "First, you forgot this." She handed him the flash drive, with a device on her wrist very similar to the one on his own. Lincoln showed he was a bit embarrassed for losing it when he took it back.

"Oh, yeah, right." He said. "But why did you went into Luna's room?"

"I wanted to see a bit of it. And I have to say, your sister has a lot of stuff."

"And that's because you didn't saw her pranking gear. She keeps that locked up away, so nobody would see it."

"I still wanted to see it, though." Luan confessed. "I'm sure that it's better that anything I've ever done."

"Well, uh, thanks for the drive anyways." Lincoln said. "Wait, you said you were here for two things. What is the second?"

"You didn't answer my last question." Luan said.

"Is that really that important?" Lincoln asked. "I mean, there might be a similar version of us for every sibling, but why does it matter so much?"

"Lincoln, if we are in similar situations, have you never felt bad for not being part of the talented ones? Did you never wished you had someone to understand you?"

"Well, yes, but why exactly is that so-"

Lincoln was interrupted when his bedroom door opened, revealing Luna and his version of Luan.

"Lincoln, didn't you saw Luan was with white ha-" Luna saw the white haired Luan. And while both Luan's kept staring at each other, Luna was quickly looking at the two of them, and the two girls outside the bedroom were confused.

"Wow, sis, this time I'm impressed. Who is dressed like that?"

Both Luan's remained quiet for a few more seconds, as they approach each other. Only when they were almost touching each other, the brown haired Luan spoke. "I have nothing to do with this. Lincoln, who is that?"

Before Lincoln could reply, he saw the white haired Luan typing something on her device, and soon another portal was opened. "I'm kind of like you, Luan. Just from another dimension."

"Really?" Luan asked. "I thought I was prettier."

"Hey!" The white haired Luan screamed, as she pushed Luan away."

"Wow, another reality hit me hard." Luan said, earning a groan from Lincoln and Luna, but a giggle from her counterpart.

"Not bad. Wished I was as good. as you" The white hair counterpart said. She then approached Lincoln and held his arm, and faced the other two girls. "Now, I'm sorry to cut the chat short, but I gotta go. Don't worry, I'll take care of Lincoln." She said, and before anyone could react, she went into the portal, dragging Lincoln inside with her. And Luna and Luan witnessed the portal simply disappearing, leaving no tracks of neither of them. The two faced each other.

"Lisa!" They screamed.

* * *

It took a few moments until the travelling ended, and when it did, Lincoln noticed that he and the white haired counterpart of Luan were in the middle of...nothing. It was only a bunch of darkness, with a few white dots spread around. They weren't even standing on a ground, but rather just… floating.

Lincoln then faced his only company. "Luan?

She faced him, a bit nervous. "Y-yeah?"

"Where are we?" Lincoln asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, well…" Luan tried to find an answer.

"You don't know it, do you?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh...no." Luan confessed.

Lincoln sighed.

"Hey, come on, it could be worse." Luan said, optimistic.

"We. Are. Floating. In. The. Middle. Of. Nowhere. How could this be worse?"

"Well, we still have our devices, and we can still breath." Luan pointed out. "I'd say those are great pros."

"Why did you even dragged me here?" Lincoln asked, annoyed. "No, better, why did we came here in the first place?"

"I don't know why we're here. Though the fact I didn't type the code to my reality may have something to do with that."

"So you're telling me you entered a portal without even knowing where it would lead?" Lincoln said, angrily. "And why you brought me together?"

"Lincoln, hear me out. I didn't had the time to set up properly. I just had to get out of there before I lost the chance to bring you with me."

"But why you _had_ to bring me with you?"

"White haired brother-"

"Technically, I'm not your brother." He interrupted.

"Fine, Lincoln." She said, a bit annoyed. "Fact is, there may be versions of our siblings out there, maybe with situations similar to our own. We both know how bad it feels sometimes."

"Well, yeah, but sometimes we have to deal with it."

"I'd normally agree, but this is not a normal situation." Luan explained. "Or you're telling me you're not known only as the 'white hair sibling' or the 'best helper' or something like that. Well, maybe also the only boy, in your case."

"Yeah, I've already heard something similar, but that doesn't mean-"

"Lincoln, we have to contact the rest of them."

"What?" Lincoln said. "Why would you want to do that? How are you even going to do that?"

"Because this cannot stay the way it is, Lincoln." She said. "I can't simply live thinking there are others in the same position, or who know, even worse. In our family, in a sort of way. We have to help them."

"They could be in better situations as well." Lincoln argued. "If my Lisa was correct, there could be an endless supply of different version of us."

"You don't get it, do you?" Luan asked. "We can make a difference on some of those life's for better."

"But if there are so many different versions of us, it would take, literally, forever to meet them all."

"But why if there aren't?" Luan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if there's only one of them like us out there?" Luan supposed. "What if we're just…mistakes of the multiverse or something?"

"Luan, I think you're not making much sense right now."

"No, imagine. When Lisa showed me how this device work, a few minute ago, I thought of something. There's a code of ten numbers you input on it-"

"And a different set of numbers leads to a different reality, yeah, she explained it to me as well. It was by typing something wrong that I probably ended in your reality in the first place"

"Yes, but there's something I've noticed."

"What is it?"

"I noticed that we only type a total of ten numbers."

"Okay…so?"

"Do you have the code for your own reality on your device?"

"Yeah, Lisa kept the most important ones saved in this." Lincoln said. "Yeah, here it is. 6."

Luan faces her own device. "The ten digits of my own reality are exactly the same, except the last one is 4"

"Yeah, so? It can all be just a coincidence."

"I don't think so." Luan said. "Maybe this one last number is what defines someone like us present in the universe, alongside other things?"

"But how? When I typed your number." He went towards the other codes registered there like it was a cell phone contact list. "I was only supposed to change the 1 for two, it still ends with the number 4." He explained. "And there should be a way to automatically select these codes, instead of having to type them manually every time." He muttered.

"What if, by each different number you type, what comes next defines something different? Like, the other numbers before define what the next number can indicate?"

"Well…"

"What was different in the reality you should have gone in the first place?"

"Easy. All boys from my reality are girls, and the same the other was around"

"Maybe, when you changed the 1 on that code to 2, that four is changing something else, maybe not even something noticeable. But when you keep all the numbers, changing the last one, we find a different version of one of our siblings?"

"I think you're taking things over the edge. A lot" Lincoln was thoughtful. "However, your point might not be totally wrong. How did you even have time to think of all of this?"

"I asked my Lisa about it, before leaving." Luan said. "So, will you help me?"

"Well, uh…" Lincoln felt that the person he was speaking with was being very over dramatic, but he couldn't say that she didn't had some length of truth on her words. "I guess so?"

"I knew you'd see it. Guess you're smarter than I thought"

"Can we just try to get out of here?" Lincoln asked.

Suddenly, a green light shines on his device. "Guess we're good to go." Luan said. "Now let's go back to my reality."

"Wait, why your reality?"

"Because I'm saying so. I'm your oldest here, you gotta do what I say."

"That's not how it works. This is my device, so I choose where we go. Besides, you were the one who put us here in the first place."

"But your sisters will probably hunt me down if I show up there. I mean, sure, they might have their reasons-"

"Might? You kidnapped me!"

"As I was saying, they might have their reasons. But nobody from my reality, except Lisa, knows you exist. It will make things easier."

"How so?"

"Just trust me. It will."

"Fine." Lincoln said, entering the code for Luan's reality, and a portal suddenly appeared in front of them. They held hands, as to not risk the portal closing and leaving one behind, and floated inside.

* * *

When they reappeared in Luan's reality, they found themselves outside of the house. For Lincoln, he couldn't tell in which dimension he was, hers or his own. But before he had the time to think about that, he felt a hand grabbing him, and dragging him inside the garage.

"Okay, you wait here for a little bit. I'll go check if my Lincoln is around, so you don't stumble across him." Luan said.

Before Lincoln could reply, she was already going inside. Without someone to talk, and with his device charging, he decided to just keep glancing around the garage, seeing if he found something interesting to do. There were slight changes to his own garage, but most things were the same.

He noticed a box full of papers on the corner and decided to approach. He was happy to see that those were actually comics. At least his other version of himself shared the same hobby, even if he had never heard of any of the titles as he look over the covers.

Taking a closer look, he noticed something awkward. There were some sketches, without colors or shadows, only the outlines, and some finished books, with details that he wouldn't say are professional, but it's definitely above average.

He spent some good minutes analyzing some of those. He read a couple of them, and he had to say that it wasn't half bad. When he was about to grab the third one, however, he saw Luan coming back into the garage.

"Good news, my version of you is not home, so you can come inside. Ah, I see you saw his comics."

"You took a while- Wait, these are mine? Well, his?" Lincoln was a bit surprised, but taking a closer look to the cover, his name was, indeed, written on it. It definitely looked very good for an 11 year old, and better than the one he did himself. He could say he felt a bit jealous.

"Yeah, every once in a while, he comes up with a new one." Luan explained. "He even got some sort of deal with local publishers and sellers, I'm not sure. Not a huge fan of comics myself, but they do look nice." She told him. "Enough chatting, we have work to do."

"Wait, won't they notice the white hair?"

"Well, you already dyed your hair white a few times. maybe they won't even notice." She said.

"Well, if you say so." Lincoln said, wondering why he would dye his hair white in the first place.

"Okay, so you go first." Luan said. "Just head straight to your bedroom, I'll meet you there soon."

Lincoln nodded, and made his way inside. Even if he knew that wasn't his house, things were quite similar for the most type. The twins were fighting, Lori was on her cell phone, and he saw Lynn playing soccer outside. Nobody seemed to notice him, and things seemed quite similar to how his hose usually was, so he made his way upstairs.

On his way up, however, he stumbled with Luna.

"Oh, hey bro." She said, looking at him, a bit confused.

"H-hey, Luna, what's up?" He said, a bit nervously.

"Really, white hair again?" Luna asked. "It was funny on the first time, dude, but that joke got old already."

"I-I still find it funny."

"You need to be more creative. That joke only serves to annoy Luan." Luna headed downstairs, and Lincoln took the chance to run into his room, before anyone began asking more questions.

His bedroom wasn't really different from his own, only with more paper, pencils, pencil sharpeners, pens, erasers and rulers scattered around, but it was still recognizable as his. He closed the door just to assure nobody would bother him. Not two minutes later, he saw Luan coming inside and closing the door.

"Okay, we are safe for now." Luan said.

"So, what are we gonna do? Also, what's with this white hair joke?"

"Don't even mention it. It's annoying." Luan said, picking up a piece of paper and a pencil, and began writing something. Soon, she had a list with all the family siblings. There was an x after both their names.

"We have two of the eleven of us." She explained. "If Lisa's theory is correct, is only a matter of time before we can gather all of white haired versions of us."

"What exactly do you plan to do when we…'gather' our sisters counterparts?"

"I want to help them, Lincoln. We're constantly taken for granted, just because we're not as talented, like we're their butlers or something. I'm tired of this, and now that I know it's possible-"

"Yeah, I agree sometimes they're a bit annoying, but they are our family-"

"Just like I'm a version of your sister, Lincoln. Think about it, we all know how it's to be like that. We can show them it doesn't need to be that way."

"Luan, you're going a bit too far with this."

"It's just…" Luan sighed, and placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Lincoln, what happened the first time you came, my version of the family would have helped me, sure. But they don't understand what I feel inside, what we feel inside, and most of the time we have to endure consequences by the lack of a true talent. I just want this to end, I'm exhausted of this. Can you understand that?"

"Well, I think so." Lincoln said. He wasn't sure if her should feel pity or a bit frightened. He decided for the former.

"That's why I wanna get everyone together. Not to keep it that way, but for all of them to know there's people who cares for them, maybe change their lives so they don't have to continue like this."

"Still, isn't that a bit too much?" Lincoln asked. "I mean, yeah, I know most of the times not being so talented is not enjoyable and sad, but-"

"Sorry Lincoln, but this is something I have to do, with or without your help." Luan said. "Though I'd really appreciate you being on my side on this."

Lincoln sighed. She wasn't his sister, technically speaking, but he felt a bit of himself inside Luan's counterpart, and he couldn't deny a part of him wanted to do this. "I have a bad feeling about this. Fine, you have a point, we can help them, but I'll be going back to my reality once we're done, okay?"

"Understandable. Well, I guess we don't have much else to do, other than go after the our counterparts. Are you ready?"

"I wished I could go back to my reality first, just to assure th-"

"Alright, let's go." Luan typed something on her device, and she shoved herself and Lincoln inside the portal before he could say anything against it.

* * *

After coming through the portal, Lincoln fell into the ground, not of a house, but rather of an open field. It looked like a park, it had trees, kids playing around, the sun shining. It was a nice day, if t wasn't for the fact Luan was over him.

"Excuse me!" Lincoln called, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Luan said, getting out of him, as Lincoln stood up cleaning his clothes.

"Okay, we're not at this reality's version of our house, and we have no clue of what to find here." Lincoln said. "And why couldn't you just let me go to my dimension first?"

"I don't want to be terminated." Luan simply said. "Now, this can't be that hard. I mean, it's all about looking after someone with white hair, that's part of our family. How hard can that be?"

"Considering we don't know where our family is, I'd say quite hard." Lincoln said. "Sure, this looks like the park near my house, but this is a different reality, who's to say we're not in a place from a different city? Or even a different country."

Luan looked around, and spot a blond woman walking near them. "Excuse me, miss, could you tell me in which city we're in?"

"That's easy, it's Royal Woods." She answered. "Why, are you lost?"

"Oh no, it's just my brother over there insisted this was Great Lake city." Luan turned to Lincoln. "See, I told you this is Royal Woods."

Lincoln entered the act. "Fine, you were right." He said, as the woman walked away. "Well, we're still in Royal Woods, but how will we find a counterpart of us?"

"You complain a little too much." Luan said. "Besides, it can't be that hard, we just have to head home, it's the best option we have right now."

"Yeah- wait, you're seeing that?" Lincoln pointed behind Luan, and she turned around. They saw this reality version of Lori walking besides a girl with long white hair, however it didn't resemble any of their siblings. She was around Luan's age, maybe a bit older, wearing a white shirt with a light purple skirt, and a dark purple vest.

"Who is that?" Lincoln asked. "She doesn't look like any of us."

"True, though she looks kind of familiar… Wait, I get it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I recognize her. Though, Luna hasn't dressed like that since she was seven."

* * *

 _A few moments earlier - Lincoln's reality_

"...and then she simply took Lincoln and disappeared through a portal." Luna explained. "And we know you're the only one who could make the possible."

Lisa rubbed her chin, as all of Loud sisters gathered around her on the hallway. "As I have, yes, developed technology for multi dimensional traveling, I was not aware of the presence of this counterpart of our fourth oldest sibling."

"Okay, but how we get Lincoln back?" Luan asked.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from Lisa and Lily's bedroom. They made their way towards the place, they found a white haired version of Luan, as well as a brown haired version of Lincoln, who was apparently sleeping or knocked out.

"You again?" Luna asked, seeing the boy on her arms. "Stay away from our bro! What happened to him?"

White haired Luan placed him on the ground and backed a bit. "Listen, sorry for what I did earlier. My Lisa was doing some experiments that could hurt people, and he was exposed. I had to take him back so she could assure he was fine."

"And why's his hair brown?" Lori asked.

"Side effect, but Lisa assured he'll be fine, and it's only temporary." Luan simply said. "Again, sorry for taking him without explaining, but we wanted to be sure he wasn't hurt."

"Oh…." all of them said.

"Don't be like that, I'd be angry to if I was in your situation. Lisa said he will wake up soon, so if you could take care of him-"

"Of course we will!" They exclaimed, as Lori went and took Lincoln from the ground into her hands.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I have to return to my dimension." Luan said. "Wish the best for you all." She said, as she created a portal, and went through it, disappearing.

The Louds were a bit confused to what just happened, but were glad to see their brother safe and sound. In the meantime, Luan made her way back to her reality.

"Okay, now that my Lincoln is gone, I can call the white haired version from the garage." Luan thought. "Oh, this will be perfect, if I can get exchange all of my siblings. No more annoyance, nor be taken for granted, all of us will love it." Luan giggled a bit.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Taka's back, and I'm not dead. Chapter 3 is around, and it seems Luan had a bit of extreme ideas when it comes to the counterparts they're seeking. Not much to say about it, so, like always, let me know what you think about it, and see you in the next chapter. Also, happy Merry Christmas (yes, I'm four days late, I'm sorry) and a happy New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what?" Lincoln asked. Lincoln kept looking at the white haired girl. Sure, she and Luna share the purple tone on their clothes, but that was literally the only things that the two had in common apparently, apart from age, height, skin tone, which were all similar, but then again, Lincoln has already seen girls with those same traits

"I don't know if you remember this, but Luna wasn't always a fan of rock." Luan said. "In my reality, you were just 3 when the change happened. Don't know if the same thing happened in your reality, but that has to be her, I'm sure of that."

"Now that you say it, I do remember my Luan saying something about it." Lincoln rubbed his chin. "But I really don't remember her dressing like that, unless in an old photo or something." He began approaching.

"Hey, don't go to them yet." Luan held him back by the neck of his shirt. "Lori is with her. Let's wait until she's alone, so we can talk to her."

"Yeah, you're right. We don't need more trouble than you already caused back at my reality."

Luan groaned in annoyance. "Let's just follow them, maybe we can find a good moment to approach."

Lincoln and Luan begin following them, hiding behinds threes, bushes, or just walk a bit far away so that they wouldn't call too much attention, even if their white hair earned a few awkward looks from some people around. But it's not like they were not used to that sort of attention back in their reality anyways, so they didn't bothered that much as long as nobody slowed down their plans

Eventually, they saw Luna sitting in a bench, probably the only one which wasn't occupied on the whole park, as Lori begin heading towards a line of people waiting in a food stand. Lincoln and Luan took the opportunity to approach her from the front. She seemed a bit distracted, and didn't notice them coming close. Soon, they where a few feet away from her.

"Hey Luna." Lincoln called, but Luna was still facing the kids playing a bit further away from them, to her right.

"Luna!" Luan called, closer to her, and a bit louder. But still, there was no reaction. That's when Luan touched her shoulder, and finally got the attention of the white haired version of what they assumed was their older sister.

"Wait, maybe we did made a mistake, she's not who we're looking for?" Lincoln said, facing the girl. "Excuse me, is your name Luna Loud?"

Luna was confused for a few seconds, before doing a series of signals with her hands, like she was some sort of crazy person. After she was done, both reality travelers were looking at her with a confused expression similar to her. Lincoln bend a bit closer to Luan, and began whispering. "Did you understand something?"

"I have no idea." Was the quiet answer

Luna repeated the symbols, like that would make things clearer to them, but that didn't helped them at all. They continued to stare at her in confusion, trying to understand why she was acting like a mimic in the first place. That is, until something sparked in Lincoln's mind.

"Wait a second." Lincoln said. "Isn't that sign language?"

Luan realised that made some sort of sense. "Hey, you may be right. So that means this Luna's not able to speak?"

"I don't know, it's just a theory. Maybe she can't hear, remember we called her, and she didn't faced us? Maybe that's why she uses sign language, or even, she can be both deaf and mute." Lincoln said. "Or she's just messing with us and laughing in the inside." He said, sarcastically.

"I find the last one unlikely. Wait, let me try something." Luan said, as she made her way behind Luna, while the latter still had her confused expression focused on Lincoln, repeating the sequences of symbols once more. Luan approached her hands to Luna's ear, and then made a loud clapping noise, bothering even Lincoln, who was a bit farther away, but the girl didn't seem to notice it at all. "Yeah, if she's not deaf, she has some serious hearing problems."

"But then how do we communicate? I don't know sign language."

"Me neither." Luan said, looking behind Lincoln. "Oh no, it's Lori's turn already. We gotta go."

Lincoln turned around and saw Luan's statement was true, so he pointed and looked surprised at his right side, or Luna's left side, which made the girl face the direction he was showing, to see nothing out of the ordinary. When she looked back, however, Lincoln and Luan were nowhere to be found.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Lincoln asked. "Because not only we're from another reality, which is hard enough to explain already, but we don't even 'speak' Luna's language." He took a glance at Luna, and Lori was making her way towards her with a couple drinks.

"I'm thinking, okay?" Luan said, annoyed. "Alright, she might not be able to listen, but she's able of seeing. If we can't understand sign language, maybe she understands written english? Like, if we write what we want to say, she may be able to read it? Who knows, maybe she even knows how to read lips?"

"Maybe that will work." Lincoln saw both Luna and Lori, each one on their turn, doing those signals. "Though I believe writing may work better. Definitely quicker than trying to learn sign language, that's for sure."

"We just gotta be careful." Luan said. "If she really has this sort of disability, there's probably more attention focused on her. She might be like us, but being deaf, or whatever disability it is, does require more attention."

"You have a point." Lincoln reply, seeing the two girls standing up, and beginning to walk away. "Look, they seem to be leaving the park. Let's head back home."

Luan nodded, as the two of them made their way out of their hideout, and made the way they knew towards their house, choosing a different path than this version of Lori and what they assumed to be Luna. Yes, it was a bit longer, but still better than having one more version of their family possibly confused and angered towards them.

"Something is not right." Lincoln said.

"What do you mean by that?" Luan asked.

"Look at our house. It's much less stuff scattered around, and there's not a lot of noise coming from it."

Lincoln and Luan were hidden behind a tree, observing a much more peaceful version of their house. Everything seemed exactly the same, apart from the lack of random objects all over it. They didn't even saw the ones they were following arrive, they probably made it inside before they could begin spying.

"That's not important." Luan said. "What matter right now it's how me get in, and get Luna. All we need is a plan."

"Okay, time to honor my title." Lincoln said to himself. "We can try to sneak our way towards her. Starting at the back door, we have lots of hiding spots in case someone shows up."

"You really think that's gonna work?" Luan asked, doubtful.

"Would you rather climb up through the window?" Lincoln asked, ironically.

"Well…"

"There's no way we will be able to reach the second floor unless we have a ladder." Lincoln explain. "But maybe there's one at the garage."

"Then let's give it a go." Luan said.

They both made their way to the backyard of the house and into the garage. It took a while of searching through the junk inside it to finally find what they were looking for. They set it up on the window of Luna and Luan's room, climbing up, and sneaking into the bedroom.

The bedroom was nothing like they expected. Everything inside it just screamed 'goth', from the dark walls, to the creepy ceremonial equipment, to the bookshelf filled with books which titles were unreadable, to skulls used as decoration.

"This place is creepy." Luan said, and Lincoln agreed. "Pretty sure this is Lucy's dream bedroom."

"Yeah, but it looks like she doesn't share it with anyone." Lincoln said. "And we're in the wrong bedroom, apparently."

"Then we should go." Luan said, but as they approached the door, they heard steps going on their direction.

"Quick, hide." Lincoln whispered, and they both made way to the best hiding spot he and Luan could find, which was inside the closet and under the bed, respectively.

They managed to hide as soon as someone entered the room. They could see Lucy was the one peeking through their hiding spots. She gathered some stuff scattered across the room after closing the door and shutting of the lights. She had candles lit up, a book open on the middle of them, and she was wearing her turbant. Both hiders would be lying if they said they never saw her like that before.

"Oh, spirits, I summon your presence. Send me a signal"

Both of them knew that, whenever or not the spirits actually send a signal, it would take a long time for them to be able to get out of there.

" _Who summons our presence?"_ Lincoln heard a deep voice coming from under the bed. And he noticed even Lucy sounded surprised. But soon, she went back to the ritual.

"Oh, spirits, it is I, Lucy Loud, that summons your presence. I require guidance from your incomparable awareness of both life and death realms-"

" _You shall make you way towards the deepest pits of the house, and provide a proper ceremony for our presence!"_ The voice said louder.

"As you desire." Lucy said, picking up her things, and heading outside of the room. Then, both white haired made their way outside.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked, surprised.

"Well, I thought she'd hear the spirits if they told her to go somewhere else. I assume she must have gone to the basement." Luan said.

"I'm honestly surprised that work, but that was some good thinking there." Lincoln said. "Now, let's try to find Luna."

Both of them made their way to the hallway, making sure nobody was around. Most of the bedroom doors were open, and they noticed something quite interesting. Every single one of them seemed to be an individual room, unlike what they were used to, which was shared bedrooms. Lincoln even managed to find one of his own, and couldn't hold the urge to come inside.

"Wow." He said to himself. When it comes to interior design, it wasn't much different from his original bedroom. But the amount of extra space was definitely something to be recognized. He could do anything inside that room. It would be a nice change of settings, that's for sure.

"Hey Luan, did you see this?" Lincoln called her, and she made her way back from the hallway.

"I've noticed. Apparently everyone has their own bedroom." Luan commented. "Look, I found this."

Lincoln noticed Luan had a piece of paper in her hands. Lincoln picked it up, and it was a picture of their family. Well, part of his family. The only ones present were Lori, the girl they assumed to be Luna, Lincoln, Lucy and Lola.

"It was on one of the bedrooms, which I assume it is Lori's. Maybe these are the only versions of us that exist here." Luan theorized.

"A reality where only five of us actually exist? Interesting. Much more peaceful, that's for sure. And a smaller risk of us getting caught."

"One of the doors is closed, and judging by the other rooms, that's probably Luna's. Let's try to grab her before someone actually catches us out here."

"Good plan.' Lincoln said, as they made their way to the hallway. They headed towards the only closed door. They slowly turned the knob and glanced inside. There was the white haired girl they've been following since they arrived. She was seated down at a chair, there was a small television in front of her.

"Hey, not fair, I don't have one of those." Lincoln whispered.

Luan gave him a soft smack on his head. "She has problems, if you didn't noticed yet. Of course she'll have a bit more attention, and more stuff to compensate for it." She said in the same volume. They tip toed their way inside like it was necessary to do so, even if the girl was potencially deaf. The bedroom was much different from what you'd expect from Luan's bedroom. It was...just a bedroom. It had a bed, a wardrobe, a table with some random stuff on it, and that television.

Just then they noticed Luna had a violin by her side, and that the television was playing some sort of concert, or that's what they assumed with all of those people in suits and dresses with instruments on their hands, because the tv was either set in no volume, or they went deaf as well. Probably the former.

Luna picked up the instrument, and began playing. Luan and Lincoln tapped their ears the moment she began, of how bad that sounded to their ears. Lincoln then noticed that the door was open, and it would probably call the attention of someone, so he quickly grabbed Luan and pulled her inside the wardrobe with him, and closed the door, leaving just a peak to see Luna's performance with their ears still covered.

Soon enough, they saw a girl very similar to Lola entering the room, and touching the back of the girl, earning her attention. Apparently, the younger one wasn't happy.

"What exactly you think you're doing?" Lola asked, and they saw Luna giving a series of gestures as a response.

"Looks like she can read lips." Luan whispered.

"Next time you better remember to close your door or play quieter. We don't have to be deaf just like you because you wanna play!" She stormed out the room, closing the door, which made a loud noise. Luna just turned back to face the television.

"Wow, even my Lola isn't _that_ harsh." Lincoln whispered.

"Neither mine." Luan agreed. "Now, let's do it. And you do the talk."

"Why me?" Lincoln asked.

"You're good at words. Besides, you're her brother with white hair. There's apparently no version of me here. Or at the very least I'm not related to her. She knows a version of you, but maybe not of me."

Lincoln sighed. "Fine, I'll try." He slowly made his way outside of the closet, and gently touched Luna's shoulder. And judging by her reactions, she got surprised by seeing him, specially with white hair. She began another series of symbols, but Lincoln raised his hand to sign her to stop.

"Can you understand what I say? Can you read my lips?" Lincoln asked, earning a nod from the white haired girl. "Good, now pay attention. I'm not your brother, I'm a version of your brother."

Luna made a confused expression, followed by more gestures. "Do you know how to write? I don't know sign language." He told her.

Luna then went to the side and got a small notebook with a pencil, and wrote something on it. Lincoln then took it. Lincoln was in relief when he saw Luna's calligraphy was somewhat close to perfection, and totally readable. "What you mean by a version of my brother? And why your hair is white? And earlier at the park, who was the other girl with white hair?"

"Okay, let's start by the beginning." Lincoln said, as Luna paid attention towards his mouth, to not miss one bit. "I found out there are multiple versions of our family, with different characteristics. In my version, I'm the sibling with white hair, not you. There are other differences, but what you need to understand, is that I, and that girl you saw." He turned around and called Luan, who made her way out of the weardrobe, making Luna wide her eyes. "She's a version of one of the Loud siblings, one you don't seem to have. We realized the two of us, maybe the other white haired version of us as well, have something else in common. We don't have special talents, and we're always taken for granted. Does that sound familiar to you."

Luna took a few moments to process the information, before she began writing again. "So she's my sister? And that sounds a bit like me. I always wanted to play, but I was never able to improve. I can't afford special practice, so I just try on my own. Nobody likes it though."

"I guess we found our Luna." Luan said to Lincoln. "Maybe Lisa will be able to do something about it?"

"If she managed to do something that brought us here, I'm sure she can." Lincoln faced Luna. "We may be able to help you with that. We're trying to reunite and help all of us."

"All you have to do is come with us." Luan interrupted.

Luna sounded confused, as Luan was already using her device, and the portal appeared. Luan grabbed Luna's arm, but Lincoln held her back.

"Shouldn't we at least have her approval before doing this?

"We cannot lose time here, Linc, someone might show up. Quick, let's just go." Luan exclaimed.

Lincoln noticed Luna seem to object at it, as she tried to release from Luan's grip, but she wasn't able to. She then grabbed the violin, and apparently was ready to use it as a weapon. Luan saw it, so she quickly grabbed Lincoln's arm and went through the portal, which quickly disappeared after something entered it.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived to their destination, which was white haired Luan's reality, they all showed up back in Lincoln's room, the place he and Luan had left from. And by the looks of it, Lincoln was angry, Luan was serious, and Luna was terrified. Or that's what one could assume after seeing her quickly glancing through the bedroom.

"What the heck did you do?" Lincoln asked Luan, and Luna didn't even noticed. "You kidnapped her! Just like you did to me."

"Can you stop complaining so much? I did what I have to. I told you, this is for the best."

"Well, I don't know, why don't we ask the one who doesn't even understand what's going on if this is the best?" He pointed at Luna.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She went towards the door. "I'll go check to see if my Luna is around. If she's not, we can mover to my bedroom. More space, that's for sure."

"Wait, Luan-" He was interrupted by the door closing. " _Why did I agree with this?"_ Lincoln thought. Yes, he remembered all Luan keeps repeating to him, and it's still truth, even if Luan wasn't doing the best job. He just sighed, looking at his device. He could just take Luna back, but he felt Luan would find a way to bring her back, plus, he didn't know the code of Luna's universe. All the last trips were done with Luan's device, so he didn't had the exact code needed

He faced Luna, who was still looking at the room like she was visiting a museum. He tapped her shoulder, which gathered her attention, and she backed up a bit, raising her hands in defense. He also noticed Luna's violin came with them, which was lying on the floor.

"Hey, uh…" Lincoln began. "This was not exactly how it was supposed to be."

Luna took a few seconds before looking at him with an angry glare. "Look, I'm sorry, if I knew how to take you back...all you have to know, even if it doesn't look like it, but the two of us are looking for the best to all of us."

Luna looked at a piece of paper and pencil lying around that room. And soon she began writing, and handed the paper to Lincoln. "Couldn't you at least explain that before?"

"That was my idea. Luan...she had other plans, apparently." He then remembered something. "Wait, you only have four siblings, without counting you, right?" He asked, earning a nod in response.

"Well, me and the other white haired girl are both one of a eleven kids family. There are six of them you probably don't know about."

Luna just looked at him with confusion. He then thought of something. "Alright, wait right here, don't move, I'll be back in one second."

He left the room, and carefully sneaked his way downstairs. Nobody noticed him, as there was only Lori and Leni on the living room to notice him, and the TV was doing the job of being noticed. He soon found what he was looking for. A family picture, it was almost identical to the one he had on his reality, the main difference being his and Luan's hair color. He picked it up and dashed his way back into the room.

"Alright, I'm back." He said, lending him the picture. "You might recognize some people in that picture. The others are...let's say, sisters you don't have."

Luna didn't 'heard' the last part, as she focused on the picture instead of Lincoln's mouth. She spent some good minutes analyzing it without taking her eyes out of it. After a long examination, he handed back the picture, seconds before Luan coming back to the room.

"Alright, I took care of my Luna, we won't be seeing her around soon. My bedroom is available now."

"Well, I guess we should go there, then." Lincoln said, handling the portrait to Luan. "You mind putting this where it belongs? I'll take Luna to your bedroom."

Luan nodded, and the three of them made their way to the hallway. While Luan headed downstairs, Lincoln and Luna made their way to the former's bedroom. When they entered, once again, Luna went through the room with the most curious of eyes, like a Sherlock searching for clues. It didn't took long before Luan returned to join the group of now 3 white haired people.

"Okay, are you ready for the next travel?" Luan asked.

"Wait, are you serious?" Lincoln asked. "We have a deaf girl who probably doesn't understand nothing of what's going on, and you want to go after another one of us?"

"We don't have a reason to lose time here, Linc. she'll eventually understand."

"No, I refuse to go until we make her understand."

" _Luan, come here!"_ The two of them heard a scream, apparently from both twins at the same time. Luan sighed.

"I gotta go. In the meantime, try to explain things to her, I'll be back when I can."

"Luan, wait-" He said, but once again the door interrupted him. " _You gotta be kidding me._ " He thought, as Luna still examined the room. Lincoln was trying to think of some way to explain what was happening, when he remembered something. It was a risky plan, but maybe, just maybe, it could work. He sneaked his way outside of the bedroom, and knocked on Lisa's bedroom door. It took only a few seconds before it was open by the genius of the house herself, who faced him with a curious expression.

"Brother unit, is this a repeat of your 'joke' towards our fourth oldest sibling?" She asked.

"No, Lisa, it's me, the Lincoln from the other reality." He explained, making the girl wide her eyes. "Listen, I need your help. Could you come with me?"

Before Lisa could answer, Lincoln dragged her back to Luna and Luan's bedroom, and they both had a view of white haired Luna from behind. Lisa was quick to realize that she was not from their reality.

"Listen, this is my version of Luna, and she's deaf and mute." Lincoln explained. "You think you could do something to fix that?"

"Well, I certainly could provide medical assistance, but don't you have a counterpart of myself that would be just as capable of doing so?"

Lincoln actually didn't think of that. "Well, uh, you see… my Lisa never liked Luna that much, and even if she says she can't solve it, I think it's because she doesn't want to."

"Ignorant behavior, if you allow me to to point out. Well, I'm certain I can provide assistance, after you provided me the basis for multi dimensional travel. Please bring her into my resting chamber and lab."

Lincoln nodded as Lisa returned to her bedroom, while Lincoln called for Luna but touching her shoulder. "Hey, come with me, I want to show you something." He said. She seemed confused, but followed him inside the lab which was Lisa's bedroom, and once again, the curious look went all over the place, only this time there was a lot more to look at other than posters and clothes. Lisa was sorting some equipment back in the table.

"You think she'll be able to hear and speak?"

"I'm not certain, there are certain factors that influence that." She said, examining one piece of equipment. "For instance, if her hearing deficiency comes from birth, she'll not be able to speak properly even if I can solve the issues regarding her vocal folds, due to the lack of, obviously, hearing and practicing the use of sound." She turned around. "Please, sit her down on my mattress."

Lincoln had to pull Luna away from her distractions, so she would sit down on the bed. Lisa then approached her by the side, so she could begin the examination. Lincoln was in front of her the whole time. "Don't worry, you can trust her, everything will be fine." he repeated.

Luna seemed a bit frightened, but she allowed Lisa to do everything,from X-rays to internal scans of her throat, even if some things couldn't even be noticed, the ones that could were quite disturbing. But she was brave enough to hold still. Soon enough, Lisa was examining the data collected.

"So, what you got?" Lincoln asked.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do regarding her vocal folds." She approached her table, grabbing what seemed to be a small metal rod. "However, the same does not apply to her hearing system. I may have just what's is needed. Brother unit, cover your eyes"

Lincoln did as told, as Lisa approached Luna with the rod, pointing in at her face, and a light began glinking in different colors in its end. In a matter of seconds, Luna simply fell on the bed, apparently unconscious, her eyes closed, even if her mouth didn't.

"Wow, what was that?" Lincoln said.

"Sleep inducer." Lisa simply said, returning to the table. "In its core, iit sets the subject in a quick state of almost unconsciousness. It doesn't last long, although during this period of time, it's almost impossible to awake them. It's the second version, as I'm still searching for the first one, which somehow got lost." She put it on the table, and grabbed two small and soft blue spheres. "Now, this will addenter her ears, adapting its shape to substitute the damaged areas. That's the reason I put her in this state. It's a quite disturbing process, even with no true harms."

"So, this will fix her hearing?" Lincoln asked.

"Precisely. She'll probably be awaken in a matter of minutes, more than enough time for the devices to act." She explain. "I suggest avoid noises with high decibel value, as the system is quite fragile on it's first moments of adaptation to the human body."

"Nice." Lincoln said, with a smile. Even if it wasn't truely his sister, he was glad that he somehow could help someone, and apparently this once deaf girl would be hearing again, if she ever did hear in the first place. "Thanks a lot, Lisa. You surely did a better job that my version of you."

"I assure you it was my pleasure." Lisa said. "Now, if you excuse me, I must resume to my other experiments, and I assume you must return to your reality."

"Yes, of course. Just have to wait for the device to recharge." Lincoln said. He grabbed Luna and dragged her back again to Luna and Luan's bedroom before Lisa asked any other questions. There was no sign of Luan there, so he just laid Luna on the lower bunk bed, even if it was Luan's, and seated on besides her, honestly just waiting for time to go by. After a few minutes, he remembered that Luna had somehow brought her violin with her. He looked at her and she was still sleeping.

"I'll just go grab it." Lincoln said to himself. "She'll like to have that with her, I suppose."

With that, he left the room, and sneaked his way into 'his' bedroom. The trip was no big issues, even if Leni had popped out of nowhere and began heading downstairs, apparently not even noticing Lincoln's presence. So, he went inside the bedroom, placing the violin on the corner of the bed. Not a few seconds later, he began noticing that Luna began to open her eyes. He waited there patiently, Luna placed a hand on her head, as she slowly sit up in the bed. She then took a glance over him.

"So, how are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

Luna made a very confused expression at Lincoln, before placing her hands over her ears. Lincoln had to admit that the house, while not completely silent, it was not as loud as it usually is, so it made sense to him that, if he didn't speak, Luna wouldn't hear nothing regardless.

"Can you hear me?" He tried again. Luna slowly took her hands out of her ears, and faced them with a surprised face, before facing Lincoln back again. "I told you we're trying to make things better."

Luna then went around her clothes until she managed to find the pocket that had her cell phone inside. It seemed a bit different from what Lincoln was used to. Probably specific for people with deficiency, or phones in general were different. She took it and began typing something, before, turning it sideways. A classic song Lincoln didn't know the name began playing from it, and the surprised and confused expression slowly gave place to a huge smile staring at the screen. Soon, she paused the song, and faced Lincoln with the same smile a child would have when going to Disney World.

"So, I guess now you can listen, heh?" Lincoln said. "Sorry we couldn't do anything about your voice, but-"

Lincoln was interrupted when the white haired girl put her phone away and pulled the boy for a hug, not losing her smile. It wasn't stronger than one Lynn could give, but it made a good job not allowing Lincoln to thing lasted a few seconds, before Luna went to grab her paper and pencil.

She only wrote a couple of words, and it might not seem much, but the honest thank you followed by a smile from the version of his older sister managed to put one on the boy as well. Who would say Luan was right after all? He managed to help this version of his sister, who knows what he can do to the others they meet? Soon enough, the door opened, and this time both of the turned into it to see Luan coming inside the room, her clothes and hair a bit dirty and messed up. She laid her back on the closed door and began breathing heavily.

"Someone put too much sugar on the twins' breakfast." Luan said. "So, what did I missed?" She looked at the other two people in the room. SHe noticed a particularly goofy smile coming from the girl.

"Well, I talked to Lisa, and turns out she managed to fix her hearing." Lincoln said.

"Wait, how? I mean, I don't doubt she can, but didn't she suspect anything?"

"No, or at least I hope not." He explained. "Just told her it was a Luna from my version. She still can't speak, thought."

"Can't say it's not an improvement." Luan said. "Now, should we get ready to go find another one?"

"Well, I guess we can." He turned to Luna. "Are you okay with coming with us? We have to make a small trip, so we can find the other versions of our sisters that are just like us."

Luna gave a slow but confident nod, while Luan was already typing on her device. Suddenly, a portal appeared. They both held hands to each other, to not risk leaving anyone behind, and jumped through the portal. When they arrived, they landed on a field of grass, but this time it didn't looked like an actual park. It looked more like a garden.

"Uh, where are we?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, but I think we may be trespassing some rich guy's backyard." Luan pointed behind Lincoln, and he turned around to see a big mansion with white walls and light blue windows. The 3 of them noticed there was a long path leading towards the main building, with the most diverse colors of flowers spread, with the slight scent of pollen in the spring.

"You think is there where we're supposed to be?" Lincoln asked, as they both stared at the big house. They had to admit, the building was very impressive.

Lincoln then felt someone pulling his shirt. Turning around, he saw Luna pointing at two tall man in suits and sunglasses making their way towards them.

"Uh, Luan, we might have a problem here."

Luan turned around to see the security that looked like MIB agents going towards their direction. "Oh my God, who puts security in a frickin garden?"

"The three of you!" One of them shouted. "Stay away from Mr. Loud's awarded garden! It's entry is allowed to family and invited members only."

"Well, at least we know we're at the right place. Wait, shouldn't they know we're his family?"

"Judging by the amount of money needed to build this, I wouldn't be surprised if we changed our appearances with makeup or even plastic surgery. Plus, our clothes and hair are probably different. Or we simply don't exist, like in Luna's reality."

Lincoln and Luan felt someone pulling their shoulders. They unconsciously turned around to see Luna dashing towards the giant building. The two of them didn't have to think twice before entering a chase between them and the security in their way towards the giant mansion that was apparently the Loud House in this reality.

* * *

A _few moments earlier_

Luan left Lincoln's room to go to her own. Going inside, she noticed Luna was on her top bunk bed, with her headphones on. Good, that way she wouldn't suspect anything. She began searching under her bed until she found the metal rod she was searching. After having it, she climbed the bunk bed, with Luna noticing her, and removing her headphones.

"Oh, hey there, sis. How ya doin?"

"Oh, everything is fine. I wanted to show you something." She pointed the rod at Luna. "Sweet dreams."

Luna seemed confused at first, but it quickly gave place to extreme tiredness, and in a matter of seconds she fell flat on her bed. Luan put the rod on the top bed and carefully dragged Luna with her to the ground. She then used her device and opened a portal.

"Hope those versions of us don't mind someone like you, Luna." She said to the sleeping girl being carried over her shoulder, legs on the front and head on the back. "Now you'll understand why you can't just take us for granted, because there will be consequences." She laughed a bit, before stepping inside the portal, only to return back, a couple minutes later, but this time, alone.


End file.
